Final Fantasy X: Dnia Cylnevela
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about another girl that becomes a Summoner, but her family and friends were murdered by unknown people. She go's with Yuna and her Gaurdians, but well she secced in summoning the last Aeon instead of Yuna? or well she perish like the other failed Summoners?
1. Prolouge

Angel: Hiya! this is my new Final Fantasy X story~ the title of course is in Al Bhed. I do not own FFX I just only own my OC's, so please be nice, if you do not like? turn back around and find another story, thankies~ no flames ect. if you like and want to see the first chapter please tell me by reviewing, and and this is my first time doing a Prolouge so hopes it's a good one _smiles_

...

Final Fantasy X Dnia Cylnevela: Chapter 1

...

I never knew what was to become of me. My family cheered me on, telling me I could stop Sin. I wanted to make them proud, but everyone was taken by surprise when those people crashed into the temple, killing all the priests and people who were praying to the statues of the late summoners. Me? I was praying to the fayth. When I was finished, I walked out of the sacred room about to tell my family that I had done it, but I stopped in my tracks. There, lying on the floor, were my family and the people of the temple. Blood was spread everywhere. I covered my mouth in shock and horror, tears rolling down my cheeks, and fell down to my knees near my mother's cold body.

"Mother...I-I did it. I completed it. I'm a summoner now...Mother." More tears rolled down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly and screamed so loud it bounced off the walls, echoing in the eerie silence.

...

I stood up, facing the sunrise and remembering the day my people were slaughtered, when I completed the trial of being a summoner. I lost everything, my family, friends...the place I called home. I had to keep going forward. Mother would always tell me to keep moving no matter what befell me. I had to stay strong and do what's right. So here I was, facing a small place called Bevelle. The people there were very kind when I told them I was a summoner, there to get my first Aeon. I met their summoner Yuna, and she was so nice to me. She introduced her friends and guardians to me. The woman's name was Lulu, and the man was Wakka. She told me that a Ronso named Kimahri was her guardian.

When I went the Temple with Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri, Yuna insisted that I go first. I didn't know how long I was praying for, but I walked out slightly dizzy, making it hard to walk down the steps. Yuna asked Kimahri something, and the next thing I knew, I was being carried down the steps safely. I thanked Kimahri when he sat me down against the wall near Lulu. I told her I was going to close my eyes for a bit. She nodded, not saying anything, so I closed my eyes.

...

I opened my eyes quickly, hearing a Wakka and a new guy. I stood up slowly, using the wall to keep me balanced. When I got a good look at the new guy, I saw he had blonde hair and weird clothing on. Oh well, we all looked pretty weird. Yuna came out, and of course, she fell down. Kimahri caught her, but she stood back up on her own, showing she was fine.

It was the night after Yuna summoned Valefor. I felt good having my first aeon, but I frowned, thinking about how I couldn't share it with my family. I stood up from my spot near the fire next to Wakka, and Tidus, the new guy, watching my back while I walked out of the small village down to the beach. I sat down on the sand, hugging my legs to my chest and hiding my face between my knees. I was crying for my people, my friends, and for my family, who I loved and missed them so much. I hope they were watching me. If so...I asked that they please give me the strength to keep going forward.

...

Angel: Their it is! the Prolouge of Final Fantasy X: Dnia Cylnevela, if you want to know what the title says look it up or wait intill it shows up...it is Al Bhed after all~ some Al Bhed might say it...please review if you want me to update the first chapter. And thanks to my wonderful twin sister that beta this story too, she's so awsome~! she also makes awsome and cool stories too!


	2. Chapter 1

Angel: Here's chapter 1 of Final Fantasy X: Dnia Cylnevela, I do not own anything I just own Reika, or any other OC's you see, I did have help from Youtube and I did in a way made up what they say or close to what they really say...so please enjoy the first chapter! if you don't like turn around and find another story to find. Enjoy~

...

Final Fantasy X Dnia Cylnevela: Chapter 1

...

I was waiting on the boat for Yuna and her guardians. I was surprised that she brought Tidus with her. I introduced myself to him since he seemed nice. Wakka told me that he was too close to Sin's toxics, but I didn't care. He seemed like the type of person that didn't lie about stuff, a truthful person. I enjoyed the peaceful wind snipping at my face, and I didn't notice Yuna walk up to my side. I jumped a little when she said hi.

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard my footsteps." Yuna looked so guilty.

"It's alright, Yuna. I was just deep in thought about the journey we are on right now...I'm scared, but I must face my fears head on! I won't let fear win this time. I'll just slap it silly when it tries." I turned red embarrassed that I acted out of place, but Yuna chuckled, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, but you remind me so much of Sir Jecht...He was my father's guardian a long time ago, and he was apparently Tidus's old man as he told me a while ago." I blinked in surprise. I knew Sir Jecht when I was just a little girl. He saved my life. Knowing he had a son was so exciting. I didn't know why, but it was.

Everything changed suddenly. I gasped in pain when I was pushed violently to the side of the boat. I quickly grabbed a hold of the side, seeing Sin...The people in the boat yelled out, and one of the guys was about to shoot a harpoon, saying they had to distract Sin so Kilika Village would be safe.

When they shoot out the two harpoons, it took us along with it. I tried to hang on to the side of the boat, but my hands slipped. I was about to go over board when a hand grabbed mine. I was pulled to the person who save me, and it was Tidus since Yuna was safe with Kimahri. I thanked him, staring at Sin. Everyone went into attack stances. When it went far, Wakka and Lulu used their far away weapons and magic. Tidus even speed everyone up. It felt odd.

I decided to bring out my weapon and show Sin my strength. It was a bow. All I had to do is pull it back and an arrow appeared. It was yellow for lightning, and I shot it right at its fin, hearing it roar in anger or maybe pain. It went on, everyone fighting, when it was close and far. That was when everything happened at once. Sin went right through Kilika. When we entered Kilika Port, Yuna told the villagers that she and I were summoners and that we would perform the sending for the dead souls.

Yuna and I looked at each other, nodding. Yuna let me barrow an extra staff of hers because I only had a magic bow. We walked forward on the water, and we started performing the sending of the lost souls. I tried really hard to keep the tears from showing, but a tear escaped when I remembered the sending I did for my people, friends, and family back home. After the sending was over, we walked back exhausted.

"I'll go rest Yuna..." Without letting her reply, I quickly went to an area of the ruined village, resting my eyes.

...

I woke up to Wakka calling my name, telling me to wake up. I yawned softly, stretching my body, and I stood up on my feet.

"Time for us to head to Kilika Woods, Reika." I nodded, grabbing the staff Yuna gave me. I would only use it to summon, do the sending, and use white magic.

I followed Wakka to where the others were waiting. Lulu went up to Tidus after we showed up.

"Yuna's saying, she wants you with us."

Confused, Tidus looked to Yuna. "Huh?"

"I want to...ask you to be my guardian."

Wakka walked over. "Yuna, there's no time for jokes, ya?"

"If not a guardian...I just want him nearby." When Yuna said that, it blew Wakka's mind, catching him off guard

I thought it was sweet, and Yuna did need the protection, especially when people were after her...I could take care of myself.

Lulu walked over to help her. "We are heading to the Temple anyway. Let's talk there."

We stopped, so Wakka told Tidus tales about the temple while I looked at all those steps...I shouldn't whine! Mother would lecture me and be very upset. I was a summoner, so I couldn't let simple things like that get to me. I sighed, watching Tidus, Wakka, and other guys run up all those stairs, saying they were racing before they took off ahead.

"Boys will be boys, as they say...Come, Yuna, Reika." Lulu told us. Kimahri stood right beside Yuna, making sure she was safe.

I nodded at the same time as Yuna, who giggled a little at how much we were in sync with each other. When we got close to the top, those two guys came running down all freaked out, but we found out why. There was a big monster…a Sinspawn.

...

When we killed it, we went further ahead up more steps. When we entered the Temple, a guy and his lackeys were rudely taunting Wakka. Tidus didn't like it and defended Wakka, which was nice of him. After that we arrived at the Temple, seeing people pray to the late summoners, Tidus had to stay behind after the run in with Dona. She was really rude. Yuna let me go in first. I told her I would do my best, and she smiled, nodding her head and wishing me good luck. It felt like hours and hours, sitting their praying to the Fayth. I got the Aeon and walked out, telling Yuna she could go in.

Kimahri, being kind, helped me down the steps. Yuna must have asked him to help me when I came out. She was the most kindhearted person I ever met. I saw Tidus walk in. Wakka was freaking out as always. He needed to relax. I said hi to Tidus, who nodded. He said he was sorry, and that Dona and Barthello pushed him down. That Dona lady sure was mean. Yuna finally walked out, falling down to her knees, which made all of us quickly run to her side.

After all that, we walked outside, but I watched Tidus. He seemed like he was homesick...I was, too. I wondered if he was okay, so I tapped on his arm, making him look at me with surprise written on his face like he had just snapped out of his thoughts or something.

"Are you alright, Tidus?"

"...I don't know. I'm just frustrated."

"...Do you want to scream? I heard screaming out your troubles helps...A friend always told me that when I was little."

He was in thought, and all of a sudden, he started to scream out his frustration. It made everyone but Kimahri jump. I giggled, covering my mouth with my right hand upon seeing their priceless faces. Wakka frowned, seeing me laughing at them.

"Hey! You shouldn't laugh, ya?"

"Ha ha! Sorry, Wakka. I couldn't help it. Just seeing the looks on your faces, I couldn't hold it in." I wiped a stray tear from laughing so hard.

"It's good to hear you laugh, Reika..." Yuna smiled, happy for some reason.

I smiled gently, looking down at the ground. "Yeah...Anyway, let's go to the next place."

"Right, let's head off to Luca on the boat."

...

I enjoyed the scenery at night on the boat. It was cold, but I didn't mind much. I guess Yuna did, for she handed me a blanket after seeing me shiver now and then. She was such a good friend and a caring person. I wondered if I would make new friends in Luca. When the boat docked at Luca, Maester Mika arrived, and then we meet Seymour. He was a little weird, but I couldn't judge him by what race he was. I noticed a girl my age or older quickly run over to Seymour, out of breath. She didn't see someone trip her, so seeing as though I was close enough, I quickly grabbed her, gently helping her get her balance sturdy.

"T-Thank you, Lady Reika." She was blushing in embarrassment. I smiled at her but frowned at the person behind her who looked freaked out that he was caught tripping the girl.

"You, sir, please kindly apologize to her." The girl waved her hands in front of her, trying to defend the person.

"But he tripped you..."

"I-It's okay, Lady Reika. It's in my nature to trip. I'm clumsy."

Seymour decided to step in. "Sora, you shouldn't be to kind to the man who tried to harm you. If it wasn't for Lady Reika…" He smiled, showing his thanks. I smiled back.

"B-But I'm fine. No worries Seymour. And thanks again, Lady Reika." She did a praying motion toward me.

After that, she followed Seymour to the stands to watch Blitzball. Yuna went to tell Tidus and get his help to find Sir Auron to find Sir Jecht.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" I blinked at Wakka, yelling out 'hey' a lot of times. "Game starts real soon! Come back quick ya!"

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay..."

Poor Wakka was nervous about the Blitzball tournament. Tidus told Wakka to relax and to take deep breaths. I covered my mouth to hide the smile and the laugh that was threatened to come out. I didn't want to sound rude and laugh at Wakka, but it was so funny.

After that, I walked beside Yuna, and Kimahri was on the other side of her. I stopped, telling her to go on ahead and that I would get Tidus. He was talking toward two Al Bhed guys. I smiled at Tidus. He was trying to tell them his friend Rikku gave him food and helped him. I walked over to them, standing beside Tidus and smiling at them. I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Rammu, so hysa ec Naegy. So vneaht rana fyhd'c du ghuf ev oui'ja caah rec Ym Prat vneaht hysat Neggi?" Tidus looked at me, mouth hanging open. The two guys were shocked that I knew Al Bhed.

"Myto Cissuhan oui ghuf Ym Prat?"

I nodded, smiling. "Oac. Bmayca tuh'd cyo yhodrehk, pid E ys bynd Ym Prat...Ev so vneahtc vuiht uid, drao fuimt ryda sa." I smiled sadly at them.

They nodded, understanding. "Ajah ev oui'na zicd bynd Ym Prat, Myto Cissuhan, oui'na cdemm bynd uv dra Ym Prat vysemo."

I was happy to hear them say that.

"Um...Reika, how do you know Al Bhed?" I almost forgot about Tidus.

"Oh! Um…I learned it, but please don't tell Wakka or the others...Wakka really hates Al Bhed. Oh, and I don't think they know where your friend Rikku is."

After I said goodbye to the two guys, walking to Yuna and Kimahri with Tidus, I just hoped no one would find out. My mother was Al Bhed, and I never knew my father. He was killed by Sin when I was still in my mother's womb. I had to help Yuna find Sir Auron before something bad happened.

...

Angel: Wow, so Reika is part Al Bhed, well they find Sir Auron? You'll just have to find out on the next chapter~ remember if you don't like? turn back around and find another story, no flames are aloud. I would like to thank my beta who is my twiny~ thankies! below you well see Al Bhed translator

_Rammu, so hysa ec Naegy. So vneaht rana fyhd'c du ghuf ev oui'ja caah rec Ym Prat vneaht hysat Neggi__ (Hello, my name is Reika. My friend here want's to know if you've seen his Al Bhed friend named Rikku?)_

_Myto Cissuhan oui ghuf Ym Prat?__ (Lady Summoner you know Al Bhed?)_

_Oac. Bmayca tuh'd cyo yhodrehk, pid E ys bynd Ym Prat...Ev so vneahtc vuiht uid, drao fuimt ryda sa__ (Yes. Please don't say anything, but I am part Al Bhed...If my friends found out, they would hate me)_

_Ajah ev oui'na zicd bynd Ym Prat, Myto Cissuhan, oui'na cdemm bynd uv dra Ym Prat vysemo.__ (Even if you're just part Al Bhed, Lady Summoner, you're still part of the Al Bhed family._


End file.
